The present invention relates generally to electronic counter measure (ECM) systems which use multi-processors, and more specifically to a multi-processor system design which uses: general purpose processors, as system controllers, and multiple special purpose processors to control peripherals.
The digital avionics system software design of the future will require a more complex functional design while at the same time providing a much more visible, maintainable, and cost effective product. These two requirements are at cross purposes with each other and provide the challenge to the software system designers.
Most military avionics systems of the recent past have dealt with the primary mission problems on a one-to-one basis. The products that resulted were stand alone systems which resulted in a proliferation of support packages and operational languages. This profileration has lead to great customer dissatisfaction and the need for single system "experts" to maintain those products.
Characteristic of the general problem observed is the use of one or more large general purpose processors to handle: system central control; data; directions to major peripherals (receivers, etc.); as well as interpretation of data in real time. While this problem has been directly observed in ECM systems, it may be characteristic of other multi-processor, multi-function complex systems.
The task of providing a multi-processor system capable of maintaining appropriate control of peripherals and effective system control is alleviated, to some degree, by the following U.S. patents; the disclosures of which are specifically incorporated by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,835 issued to Guadagnolo on June 24, 1980;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,180 issued to H. Graves on Apr. 19, 1977;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,422 issued to Heminway et al on July 22, 1975; and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,927 issued to Helms on Aug. 16, 1977.
The Guadagnolo reference discloses a PRI (pulse repetition interval) autocorrelation system responsive to pulse time of arrival data received from a plurality of emitters. This system includes a central processor and multiple special purpose processors.
The Graves reference discloses a remote infrared signal communicator having a radio link to a remote monitoring station and includes a code modulation processor, a display signal processor, and a video modulation processor. The surveillance system of Graves is an example of a peripheral which is controlled by its own display signal processor.
Helms discloses a monopulse radar to track jammers. The Helms system includes multiple special purpose computers.
Heminway et al disclose a correlator system for receiving inputs from jamming targets and missiles which includes multiple processors. This is an electronic counter counter measure (ECCM) system with a general purpose processor directing the special purpose correlator processor.
From the foregoing discussion, it is apparent that there currently exists the need for a multi-processor ECM system which uses general purpose processors for system control, and multiple special purpose processors to control the peripherals. The present invention is intended to satisfy that need.